the house
by Seddielova2894
Summary: it just like house of aunbis with secret and characters. when carly shay move in spencer hilam house to go to school andrew acdamey. will she find secrets and make friends along the way srry not good with summary seddie and cibby
1. people

Disclaimer: poo hoo I don't own icarly

Characters profile:

Sam:

Accent: British

Personality: nice, fashionable, clever, hates getting lied to

Bf/Gf: Freddie

Extra: bestie with Nina and Patrice. In the house for 3 years now

Compared to: amber

Freddie

Accent: British

Personality: nice, sweet, easy forgiver.

Bf/Gf: Samantha

Extra: in the house for 3 years

Compared to: mike

Gibby

Accent: British

Personality: helpful, sweet

Bf/Gf: soon to be carly

Extra: in the house for 2 years

Compared to: Fabian

Carly

Accent: American

Personality: secretive, nice

Bf/Gf: no one but likes Fabian

Extra: new in the house

Compared to: Nina

Wendy

Accent: British

Personality: mean, offensive

Bf/GF: no one

Extra: in the for 3 years

Compared to: Patrice

Accent: Indian kind of

Personality: caring, sweet, kind

Extra: care taker of the house.

Compared to: Trudy

Accent: British

Personality: crouchy, emotionless

Extra: owner of the house

Compared to: victor

Brad

Accent: American I think

Personality: idk

Compared to: Jerome

Jake

Accent: idk

Personality: idk

Bf/Gf: idk

Extra: idk

Compared to: alfie

p.s there character is different and is very different plot it's just like house of Anubis and carly and Spencer are not brother and sister or Marissa and Freddie are not mother and son

pls review


	2. meet you

Disclaimer: omg I do own icarly I bought it yesterday I was like hey Dan can I but icarly for 3 bucks and he was like yeah sure. Not I'm just kidding but I wish I was in icarly

S: omg whos the new girl I like her shoes

F: I think her name is cammie

G: it carly you dingdong

S: ohh pretty name

G: why don't you say hi?

W: something makes me hate her

B n j: she hot

S: please brad, Jake don't be rude

J: no promise

W: cant we just ignore her I really have a bad feeling about her

S: u cant keep jugging people you don't know

W: whateves

C: hello

S: hi

W: ugg

S: Wendy don't be rude

G: hi im gibby

Mr.s: ok introduces each other later

S: ok

C: k

Mrs.m: hello carly my name is but u can call me mrs.m

C: hi

F: hey mrs.m can you make tacos for dinner

S: ohh yummy

J: please mrs.m

B: please

Mrs.m: ok

Mr.s: yesterday pizza now tacos

Mrs.m: *ahem*

S: so which room is carly in

W: why ask that

Mr.s: room 2 with sam

W: what your kicking me out of the room

S: awww wendy im going to miss you

W: what room will i be in

Mr.s: ambers room

W: ok

S: I miss amber

All the boys: us too

W: me too

C: whos amber

S: she used to be in the house but left with out saying goodbye

F: yeah it like one night u see her go to bed next morning she gone

G: yup she was the love of my life

B: miss when I used to joke around with her  
>w: she was my best friend and she could go back if you didn't move in<p>

S: Wendy!

W: goodnight

S: sorry about her she just miss amber

C: don't worry

F: well better go upstairs to study and come back to eat tacos bye sam

S: bye freddie

B, j, g: us too

S: well lets go up

**Ok well that the story ok please review and when you do please include**

**What do you think happened to amber**

**Give me some ideas**

**Should there be more cibby and seddie**

**Other characters**

**Who should be joy **

**p.s amber is compared to joy **


	3. AN

Ok im taking a break cause I have writers block and I disobeyed the rule to not write multi-chap so im going to write one-shots

Its not like im going to end this

:{)


	4. info

**Disclaimer: I do own icarly with 1seddiefan no jk I do not own icarly so does 1seddiefan**

**Ok this chapter is basically just an inside look of the house **

**The house:**

**Very old house been there 11 years ago**

**Its very big**

**Color brownish red **

**So it just looks like house of Anubis**

**Maybe ill make a floor plan so stay updated**

**Carly shay**

**Sam: I think is very pretty and nice but not pretty as me so don't think she much prettier cuz shes not in the prettist I am *smiles at camera***

**Wendy: I think she is a sunk bag and she is very ugly she totally removed amber from this house and she is going to pay. *makes an evil face***

**Freddie: well I think shes nices and gibby is totally trying to like him I also think shes dumb but not dumb like sam no offence to my girlfriend*grins at camera***

**Gibby: I think shes pretty *sam comes in the corner and hits him with a water bottle * ow ok but not as pretty as sam and she is also very nice,*falls in an imagination* **

**Brad: it will be hilarious to play pranks on her cuz shes new. Watch out carly **

**Jake: *sleeping***

**Uniform**

**girls**

**A blazer: red, badge, black**

**Skirt: gray or checkered**

**Bag and shoe: any kind**

**Girl uniform: **.com/cgi/set?id=40490505

**Guys**

**Blazer: red**

**Pants: gray pants**

**Shoe and bag: any kind**

**That's about it okay bye**

**Credits: 1seddiefan check her stories out its awesome and subribe to me and her/him **

**Please review for now on 1seddiefan and I r working together. Just private email me if u want to work on a story with me my next story is interview with icarly private email me if u want to help me id be happy if u want to help :{) goodnight/morning/afternoon **


	5. the real chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Icarly *starts crying***

Carly had gotten a scholarship to go to Andrew Academy and now she's on her way to Andrew Academy. As the car stopped in front of the academy, Carly noticed that academy is very big and old looking. The academy is brownish red and had two towers on it.  
>Andrew Academy looked like a place where the new people could get lost in, which Carly hoped she wasn't going to get lost in. The new girl got out of the car and then looked at the green, freshly cut lawn. Carly got out of the car looking around as some students went to their friends or to the people they're dating.<br>The boys are wearing red blazers, gray pants, and regular shoes, with their backpacks of their choosing. The girls are wearing red blazers, with black badges, and gray or checkered skirts, with bags of their choosing. The blonde haired girl Sam is sitting at a table with her boyfriend Freddie, her three friends Gibby, Wendy, Brad, and Jake. Sam looked at Carly.  
>"Oh my god, who's the new girl? I like her shoes." Sam said and Freddie shrugged.<br>"I think her name is Cammie." Freddie said, as if he doesn't really care.  
>"It's Carly, you ding dong." Gibby said a little annoyed at his friend for getting someone's name wrong.<br>"Ooh. Pretty name." Sam said and smiled as her boyfriend wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
>"Why don't you go and say hi?" Gibby asked, a little interested in Carly and looked at the others around the table. Wendy rolled her eyes and flicked her hair behind her shoulders, not really like Carly, as it is shown on her face.<br>"Something makes me hate her." Wendy said with disgust.  
>"She's hot." Brad and Jake said together as they stared at Carly who was lead into the academy by the headmaster.<br>"Please Brad, and Jake don't be rude." Sam replied.  
>"No promises." Jake said, clearly annoyed by Sam telling him what to do.<br>"Can't we just ignore her? I really have a bad feeling about her." Wendy said, not really liking Carly, just by the look of her.  
>"You can't keep jugging people you don't know." Sam snapped at Wendy, annoyed by the way she was treating Carly, like she a virus or something.<br>"Whateves." Wendy said not really caring what Sam said and then they went in the academy to see Carly talking to Mr. Salazar.  
>"Hello." Carly said.<br>"Hi." Sam said and smiled.  
>"Ugh." Wendy groaned at Carly's kindness.<br>"Wendy, don't be rude." Sam ordered again and her friend rolled her eyes annoyed.  
>"Hi. I'm Gibby." Gibby introduced himself.<br>Gibby's kind of cute, Carly thought to herself and smiled.  
>"OK. Introduce each other later." Mr. Salazar said.<br>"OK." Sam said and looked at Carly.  
>"Kay." Carly replied and Mrs. Martinez walked up.<br>"Hello Carly. My name is Mrs. Martinez, but you can call me Mrs. M." Mrs. Martinez said.  
>"Hi." Carly replied, a little overwhelmed by people being nice to her, except Wendy.<br>"Hey Mrs. M can you make tacos for dinner?" Freddie asked finally getting a chance to speak.  
>"Ooh yummy." Sam said, starting to day dream about tacos.<br>"Please Mrs. M." Jake begged.  
>"Please." Brad also begged.<br>"OK." Mrs. Martinez replied caving in.  
>"Yesterday pizza, now tacos." Mr. Salazar said and then Mrs. Martinez cleared her throat causing Mr. Salazar to walk away.<br>"So, which room will Carly be in?" Sam asked.  
>"Why ask that?" Wendy asked, angry that Sam had asked Mrs. Martinez that question.<br>"What! You're kicking me out of the room?" Wendy nearly yelled, clearly furious that she's getting kicked out of her room because of Carly.  
>"Aww. Wendy, I'm going to miss you." Sam said, disappointment crossing her face as Wendy will be moving rooms and felt Freddie grab her hand.<br>"What room will I be in?" Wendy nearly spat out, through clenched teeth.  
>"Amber's room." Mrs. Martinez said.<br>"OK." Wendy said and Mrs. Martinez left the teens alone.  
>"I miss Amber." Sam said, sadly, and then looked at the ground.<br>"Me too." Brad, Jake, Gibby, and Freddie all said at the same time, also depressed about Amber.  
>"Me too." Wendy said sadly, about her best friend's sudden disappearance. Carly became confused at the mention of Amber.<br>"Who's Amber?" Carly asked, confused.  
>"She used to be in the house, but left without saying goodbye." Sam said upset, and then felt a tear trickle down her face.<br>"Yeah, it was like one night you see her go to bed and the next morning she's gone." Freddie said and squeezed Sam's hand.  
>"Yeah. She was the love of my life." Gibby said sadly and looked at the ground remembering Amber.<br>"I miss the way I joked around with her." Brad said in a depressed tone as he remembers her.  
>"She was my best friend and she can come back if you didn't move in!" Wendy shouted at Carly, who got a shocked look on her face.<br>"WENDY!" Sam shouted back at Wendy.  
>"Good night!" Wendy shrieked and then left. Sam looked at Carly, with an apologetic look on her face.<br>"Sorry about her. She really misses Amber." Sam said, with sincere in her voice.  
>"Don't worry about it." Carly replied.<br>"We better go upstairs to study and come back to eat tacos. Bye Sam." Freddie said kissed Sam on the cheek.  
>"Bye Freddie." Sam said.<br>"Yeah." Brad, Gibby, and Jake said, then followed Freddie up the stairs.  
>"Well lets go up." Sam said and then led Carly up the stairs to their room.<p> 


	6. grins

**Disclaimer: I do not own icarly boo hoo**

Here's the chapter you wanted. I was hoping you can make Freddie, Brad, Wendy, Sam, Gibby, and Jake lock Carly in the attic like in the House of Anbuis.

Carly had woken up and forgot where she was for a few minutes, then remembered where she was. The girl sat up on her bed and then changed into her school uniform.  
>Carly started to brush the tangles in her hair out and Sam walked in the room,<br>wearing her uniform, brushing her teeth. Sam's hair was slightly damp from  
>taking a shower.<br>"Morning." Sam said and then went back in the bathroom, connected to their room.  
>"Morning." Carly replied and Sam returned a few minutes later.<br>"Ready, to see where you're classes are?" Sam asked and Carly nodded. Sam led Carly to her first class.  
>"Does Gibby have a girlfriend?" Carly asked as they walked down the stairs.<br>"No." Sam replied, confused and led the other girl to her English class. "Here's you first class."  
>"Thanks." Carly said and the blonde curly haired girl gave her a slight nod. The girl took a deep breath and then went in her History class.<p>

~!~

Carly had managed to go through half the day at her new school and collapsed on a chair at the table that Sam's friends are at. Gibby looked up at Carly, taking in her beauty and Wendy rolled her eyes in disgust at Carly. Jake and Brad looked at Carly, then smiled at her.

A mischievous smile, that couldn't even compare to Fred and George Weasley's mischievous smiles, from Harry Potter.  
>"So, how was your day at Andrew Academy?" Brad managed to say, which confused Carly, who tried to get rid the mischievous smiles out of her head.<br>"It was OK." Carly replied, confusion written across her face, but the others seemed to ignore her confusion.  
>"Cool." Freddie said, taking his girlfriend's hand in his, under the table.<br>"Do you want to be part of this group?" Sam asked, trying to hide her evil grin that couldn't even compare to the Joker's smile.  
>"Yeah." Carly answered, a little freaked out by Sam.<br>"You have to take initiation test, tonight. At midnight." Wendy said, and then looked behind her, trying to hide her own evil smile. This is gonna be good, Wendy thought, then started to cackle evilly, and she earned some weird looks from passing by students. Wendy ignored the looks and then looked at Carly again, who looked a little freaked out. Gibby arched an eyebrow at Wendy.  
>"So. Can you explain what this initiation test is?" Carly asked.<br>"We'll explain it to you." Jake assured and then started to pat Carly's hand, leaving his hand on Carly's, which Jake saw a jealous look from Gibby, then removed his hand. Carly didn't even remember putting her hands on the table in the first, but guessed she did, then shrugged the thought off.  
>"So." Sam said, in a bored tone.<br>"So." Brad replied, nearly falling asleep in the sun, that's high in the sky.  
>"So." Jake also said, his head falling on Brad's shoulder, than he shot his head back up, a little freaked out by what he done.<br>"So." Gibby said, nearly laughing at what he just saw.  
>"So." Wendy said, also nearly laughing.<br>"So." Carly replied staring at Gibby.  
>"So?" Freddie said confused and then looked at the others at the table. "This was a fun conversation."<br>"Yeah." Brad said and Sam nodded.  
>"Uh-huh." Jake replied and Gibby nodded a little.<br>"Yup." Wendy said looking down at her purple finger nail polish, gasping. "I need to re-paint my nails! Or get a manicure." Wendy looked more closely at her nails, and Gibby looked at Carly.  
>"What are they serving for dinner?" Carly asked and Sam nodded in agreement.<br>"Yeah. What are they serving?" Sam asked. "I hope it's ham or turkey, or maybe chicken or ribs." Sam started to day dream about the food she mentioned. "Yeah." Freddie chuckled slightly at Sam's food obsession. "It wouldn't surprise me if she dreams about food instead of me." Jake shrugged and Sam just laughed.  
>"Oh Fredroid, I do." Sam said and Freddie shrugged used to his girlfriend's insults, or as Freddie secretly call them her pet-names.<p>

They ended up leaving to go to their other classes before dinner started and Gibby was a little uneasy with their plan for Carly.  
>"Are you sure you want to this to her?" Gibby asked his friends.<br>"Yeah." Wendy said, as it was her plan.  
>"Why?" Gibby asked.<br>"It'll be fun." Brad said.  
>"To you." Gibby said, accusingly to the others for going with the plan.<br>"Lighten up man." Jake said. "You're not sure about it because you have a crush on her."

Gibby had remembered going to bed hating Carly because she might have gotten rid of Amber, the love of his life, but then woke up crushing on Carly. Gibby wasn't sure about Wendy's plan or why his friends are going with her plan in the first place. "Why are you doing this anyway?" Gibby asked.  
>"It's a tradition that we scare people when they first arrive." Sam said. "Remember that skater kid?"<br>"Yeah. His reaction wasn't what we expected." Brad said, remembering the black eye that the skater Matthew gave Jake, when he tried scaring Matthew by popping out of a trashcan, then he punched Jake in the face.

Sam had started laughing after that happened, saying she wishes that she had recorded it. Freddie later told Matthew that it was a prank and the skater said that punching Jake in the face was an accident, telling him that he came from a bad part of town where people get mugged by hobos and gangs. They had become friends and Freddie hangs out with him when he's tired of hanging out with his other friends.  
>"Come on Gib. Lighten up." Wendy said placing her arm around Gibby's shoulders.<br>"Yeah." Freddie replied, hoping Carly wasn't like his friend and won't murder his girlfriend in her sleep.  
>"OK. Peer pressure two, Gibby zero." Gibby replied caving in and they went to their respective classes.<p>

Freddie thinking of Sam, Gibby thinking of Carly, Jake and Brad thinking of Wendy's joke on Carly, Wendy thinking of her revenge plan on Carly, and Sam lastly thinking of what Mrs. Martinez is making for dinner.

Thanks to 1seddiefan she made this go check her stories out

Thank u for reading and please review


	7. the attic

**Disclaimer: I do not own icarly im not going to joke around cuz im sick **

Wendy are you sure we should do this asked gibby

Yes now don't be a party pooper or I wont let you come replied wendy

Fine but i- said gibby but was intrupted by brad

Don't worry bro it'll be fine all she as to do is go up in the attic said brad

**WHAT! **Your making her to go up there you cant be serious yelled gibby

Uh yes I am serious replied wendy whos trying to convince gibby that she not going to do any thing bad

Fine wendy I thrust you said gibby actually beliving wendy

And with that wendy smirked

**With sam and carly **

Are you sure its okay asked carly who was really scared

"Yes now what do you think Freddie will like red or blue or purple" sam said not caring about carly

"The purple one it looks pretty"

"oh okay now bye"

"where are you going" carly said a little curious

"oh were suppose to have meeting before we do that test on you"sam replied and ran out of the room (not really cuz shes wearing heels)

"okay umm weird"

**With brad,sam,Freddie,wendy,jake and gibby**

"okay im here like the dress" sam asked

"you look pretty now lets start this meeting" wendy relpied a little annoyed by sam

"you know you don't have to mean to everyone" Freddie said backing up sam

"okay so lets get started" jake said

Wendy tells everyone the plan

"that's kinda mean" sam said

"shut up sam" wendy shot at sam

"fine you ugly b*****" sam shot back

"what!" wendy said a little surprise and leap to sam

"girl fight" jake and brad said at the same time

*sam and wendy having a girl fight and sams winning*

"sam get off of her" Freddie said while pulling sam out of the fight

"wendy be more a mature" gibby said helping her up

"ill go get carly" jake said

"now go in" wendy demanded

"uh okay" carly said a little nervous and walked in

*when carly walked in wendy locked the door*

"OPEN THE DOOR!" carly screamed really terrified

"not until you tell us where amber is tell us" wendy said evily

"WENDY OPEN THE DOOR" gibby demanded

"no" wendy said simply then smirked

"wendy open it or else ill tell " sam said trying to scare wendy

"DON'T U DARE" wendy said

*then they heard footstep and everybody outside had a shock face*

**Okay clip hanger haha lol ok so sorry this chp is short im sick and I was clueless and I had no time to update. Probably next chp will be in January. Okay please review love ya all**


End file.
